pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Soo Sandy Shard Storm
Speed Clear for the Shards of Orr dungeon using 8 Assassins to quickly kill Fendi Nin and get the Chest and, hopefully, a Bone Dragon Staff. Build is post-nerf (Update - Friday, February 18, 2011 ) tested and working. Team Composition *1x / *1x / *1x / 4x / *x1 / / A/P Runner/Puller prof=A/P sha=12+1+3 comma=12 crit=3of DistressFormBlockoptionalSanctuaryAm Unstoppable!"Touch This!"Back!"/build Optional * Meta though. * if you like it.Somone Need Unseen Fury for Rangers at Fendi. * if you're sauce and dont like wasting money on rez scrolls. * can be switched with or for more party-wide but less personal defense. (You'll probably need if using SYG.) Equipment * Full Infiltrator's or Blessed Insignias * Zealous Daggers of Enchanting for energy management * Martial Weapon of Enchanting (For running) * Command Shield of Devotion (+10 vs Piercing Damage) (while pulling Fendi and for running) * Longbow of Enchanting to pull Usage * This is the hardest job in this run and largely determines the speed of the whole run. Make sure you know what you are doing. * When you are tanking, it is advised to alternate your defensive skills, and not use all at once, so you will die less. * A Video Tutorial can be seen here(Youtube) / A/D Honor prof=a/d shadow=12+1+3 scythemastery=9 earthprayers=9 crit=3of distressformSandstormshardsBattle Standard of HonorSweepam unstoppableescape/build Requirements * Ebon Vanguard Rank r8+ Equipment * Full Blessed or Survivor * Zealous Scythe of Enchanting for energy/adrenaline management * One-handed weapon of Enchanting and a Shield (For running) Usage * Same usage as the A/D Snowstorms. * When nuking a mob cast and maintain . / A/D Wisdom prof=a/d shadow=12+1+3 scythemastery=9 earthprayers=9 crit=3of distressformSandstormshardsBattle Standard of WisdomSweepam unstoppableescape/build Requirements * Ebon Vanguard Rank r7+ Equipment * Full Blessed or Survivor * Zealous Scythe of Enchanting * One-handed weapon of Enchanting and a Shield (For running) Usage * Same usage as the A/D Snowstorms. * When nuking a mob cast and maintain . 4 x / Snowstorms prof=a/d shadow=12+1+3 scythemastery=9 earthprayers=9 crit=3of distressformSandstormshardsStormSweepam unstoppableescape/build Equipment * Full Blessed or Survivor. * Zealous Scythe of Enchanting. * Shield (with + 45hp and -2 while enchanted) and Caster Weapon for running. General Usage * A Video Tutorial for SoOsc can be found here (Youtube). * Before the A/P calls a target, use Shroud of Distress. When the A/P calls a target use Shadow Form and "I Am Unstoppable!". * Jump to the A/P with Ebon Escape and body block the mob. * Wait for the mob to be blocked, and then attack with your Scythe to trigger Sand Shards. * Follow up with [Storm|Snow Storm and Mystic Sandstorm. * Use Ebon Escape as necessary to heal allies. Level 1 * Upon entering Shards of Orr, run to the Beacon of Droknar and take the blessing. * Drop 1500 gold for the consumables (3x Essence of Celerity). * Once the Essence has been used cast Shadow Form and follow the A/P, being sure to use "I Am Unstoppable!" whenever "Can't Touch This!" is low or down. Use Ebon Escape to stay close to the A/P and heal teammates. * Once you have reached the Cursed Brigand, the A/N will run to the gate. Wait for the A/P to call the Cursed Brigand as a target before jumping in. * Once the Brigand has been killed the A/N will zone to Level 2. Level 2 * Take the Blessing from the Beacon while the A/P balls the group on the wall. * Jump in and use your chain making sure to finish off any stragglers. * Run to the wall and wait for the A/P to approach the hill. Cast Shadow Form and "I am Unstoppable!" as the A/P approaches and jump to them with Ebon Escape. * Run to the wall and wait while the A/P balls the foes. Once the A/P has called a target, jump in and use your chain. * Follow the A/P through a small group of foes to the next room and wait for them to separate the Brigand. * Kill the brigand and wait for the Gatesin to zone. Level 3 * Whereas in the earlier levels it doesn't matter too much if you die, dying here will increase the time to kill Fendi. * Stay with the A/P and the rest of the team as you make your way to the Brigand. * Keep an eye on everyone's health, especially the A/P. Use Ebon Escape to heal. * Once in the Brigands hall run to the far left corner and wait for the A/P to group the Brigand's mob. * Jump in with "I Am Unstoppable!" and Ebon Escape and use your chain. * Follow the A/P through the door and make your way to Fendi. Beware of traps. * Once the A/P has Fendi on a wall and calls the target use Ebon Escape to jump in and use your chain. * Maintain energy with your Scythe. Make sure you have enough energy to recast Shadow Form. *'DO NOT DIE NEAR THE GROUP!' If for some reason you cannot recast Shadow Form run away from the main group and try to recast it. If you do not have Shadow Form up, the group will die as Fendi will cast Chilblains. * Rinse repeat, a good time is 8-10 minutes but with experienced teams it is possible to get under 8 minutes. / A/N Barbs Gater prof=A/N sha=12+1+3 curs=12of DistressFormEscapeBarbsof deldri"finishAm Unstoppable!"retreat/build Equipment * Full Blessed. * Zealous Daggers of Enchanting. * Shield with +45 health while enchanted and a shield with armor +10 vs blunt and Caster Weapon for running. Usage * Ebon Escape to the A/P when a target has been called. * Do NOT cast your hexes if there is an illusionist in the group, just body block and auto attack. Illusionists have Hex Eater Vortex. Hex Eater Vortex will remove Shadow Form from the entire party. Level 1 * In the first room follow the group up to the first brigand, aggro the mob in front of the room and pull them away as you run to the locked door. * When the group gets the key run to Level 2. Level 2 * Body block with the rest of the group on the first mob. * Run to the wall and wait for the A/P to approach the hill. Cast Shadow Form and "I am Unstoppable!" as the A/P approaches and jump to them with Ebon Escape. * After the door is unlocked run to the gate and wait for the key. Proceed to level 3. Level 3 * Follow the A/P as usual stay close by using Ebon Escape. * When you reach Fendi, wait for the A/P to get him on a wall, when the A/P calls run in and body block. * Maintain Barbs on Fendi Nin and Soul of Fendi Nin.